The present invention relates to a toilet seat with decorative effect, especially to a toilet seat having a seat and a cover that produces a decorative effect by a plurality of isolated sections. Each of the isolated section forms a transparent closed space (room) for accommodating liquid or ornaments with different colors so as to achieve a colorful decorative effect.
Generally a toilet seat in bathroom is composed by a toilet lid and a circular seat that are linked with each other by a pivot. Due to large area of the surface of the seat cover, no matter it's lifted up or down, the toilet lid (seat cover) becomes the focal point (draws your attention). It have great effect on users feelings for bathrooms. Most of conventional toilet seats are made by plastic injection molding. Only the shapes or colors of toilet seats can be changed due to limitation of the function. Thus the toilet seat and lid are difficult to match the design of the whole bathroom for the sake of aesthetics. Moreover, liquid ornaments are prior arts, including single-liquid type and dual-liquid type. The single-liquid type has only a single liquid such as transparent kerosene or water inside a container with various ornaments such as lustrous foil fragments therein. While the dual-liquid type has two kind of liquid, insoluble to each other, such as transparent kerosene and dyed water and some ornaments may be put in the interface between the two liquids. A lot of convenience goods such as lotion bottles, cups, trash cans, brushes or computer mouse are added with ornaments by the way mentioned above in order to increase the novelty of the appearance. A transparent space is disposed on the enclosure of the devices for being filled with liquid and ornaments. However, only part of or single area of the device has limited effect on the improvement of the appearance. If the whole toilet seat has only a single space therein, it's difficult to manufacture the closed space by ultrasonic welding processing due to the large area thereof. Moreover, a single space can be disposed with only one or two kind so liquid thus it's still monotonous.